The present invention relates to an improved hydraulic spring unit operable in both tension and compression.
By way of background, hydraulic spring units operable in tension and compression are known. A unit of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,356, issued July 8, 1958. However, in the past the provision which was made for relative movement of the various parts, as required to provide spring action for both tension and compression, caused the device to be relatively long. This precluded its use in relatively confined spaces.